Arcade and pranks!
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: what happens when everyone goes to the arcade?Plus lets not forget the Pranks! ,ain part of this story how Puckabrina got invented! Rated K For no reason at all.
1. disapontment

Just dance

"Granny Relda" I heard Daphne shouting "Granny Relda there is a new arcade opening today can we please go"? No matter how hard you tried you can hear Daphne's begging, after hours of begging Granny Relda gave in and told everyone to get dressed and get in the car.

Once we arrived at the destination of the arcade there was a sigh that said pied piper's arcade coming 7/7. "Daphne we all had to get are hopes up for nothing" I was steaming with rage what a waste of time! Mr. Clay drove us home everyone was quiet to mad to speak even Granny Relda was about being bugged all day just to find out the place opened in a week. By the time we got home it was 2 pm. Daph ran to our bedroom and slammed the door Uncle Jake and Mr. Clay both went to their own rooms and Granny Relda went to the kitchen to make lunch.

The rest of the day Puck and I just watched movies and did nothing.

* * *

**(A.N) Hey I know boring but I have more planed,So please review.. not to mention does anyone have a good idea for Sabrina, Puck,Red and Daphne's fav. songs I have a idea for everyone but ideas for everyone else are always welcome. **


	2. the arcade and pranks

A week later

A week later

"Daph I swear if we get there and its not open I will kill you"! I was still pretty mad about last week and I didn't want to get my hopes up just so they could come falling back down again. "Jezzz you make one mistake lighten up a bit Sabrina", before I could retort Puck put his hand over my mouth "Don't Grimm", his emerald eyes met my sapphire eyes we kinda just stared at each other, Intel I looked out the window trying to hide my obsessive amount of blushing.

A good 30 minutes later we arrived at where the new arcade it had a big open sign at the door. When entered the arcade I was shocked by how many games their was. Packman, Mrs. Packman, dig dug, galaxan, deal or no deal, the weird jump rope game, ski ball and so much more. "Sabrina" Granny Relda turned to me and handed me 5 $20 bills "split it equally among the 4 of you" she turned towards the door then looked at me again "Mr. Clay, Uncle Jake and I are going to Briar's coffee shop when you done playing come and get us, and don't forget your in charge" I just stood there gapping at my grandmother, I was in charge me no one else me a rush of happiness filled me I was in charge actual responsibly! Once Granny Relda left everyone looked at me. I handed everyone their $20 and stuck the extra in my pocket. "Wait why do you get the extra $20"Puck looked like he was about to explode "I don't stinkpot we have to share it" I snapped back, "no way we have to fight over it" as he said this Wendell looked up with a concerned look, I looked at him and mouthed the words "I got it" to him he tried to look like it didn't worry him but you could see it on his face. "Fine Puck we will battle over the" before I could finish my thought Daphne interrupted me "what I want the 20 bucks to" she sat there giving me her puppy dog face "you could let me finish Daph, we _ALL _are going to battle for it but on a game" at this you could hear Wendell let out a silent *few*.

"Puck we are not battling on that game no matter how much you want to shoot the zombies"! I could hear him mumble something about being a stubborn, big headed jerk but I shook it off. "If were going to battle on a game then it has to be for **4** people" I glared at Puck when I said this "yaaaaaay that means we have to battle on the dance machine" Daphne pulled everyone to the machine I put in 4 coins. "Daph you can decide the first song". Daphne took probable took 5 minute deciding in-between what makes you beautiful by One Direction and poker face by Lady Gaga she unfortunately went with poker face, and half way though the dance Puck and I stopped dancing all I'm going to say is that the moves were _original gaga moves. _Daphne won by a landslide, so she waited for Red to get done. Reds choice took about 5 seconds she chose id lie by Taylor Swift the songs dance moves where fine its just that the whole time I would stare at Puck or he would stare at me. Red won and after she walked off with Daphne it was silent and extremely awkward. After a moment or two Puck chose the song help by the Beatles the song s moves were hilarious once the song was over Puck and I where having a laughing fit. Once we collected are selves I chose the song better then revenge by Taylor Swift the song is one of my favorites and thank god the moves where normal.

Puck and I spent all of are money on the dance machine, but it was worth it .Once we finished the very last dance Wendell along with Daphne and Red walked over with a camera and took our picture **together. **All 5 of us walked to the bulletin board where Wendell pinned the picture where everyone could see it, underneath the picture he put a plaque which you would think would just have are names right? Nope the plaque said puckering "**PUCKABRINA OF ALL THINGS PUCKABRINA" **Puck and me shouted simultaneously "you have to take that down it sounds like were dating" I yelled at the top of my lungs Wendell was standing there with a scared expression "look guys you broke every high score on the dance machine so it stays or I kick you out" his scared expression hardened to a serious face like he was actually going to do it, "fine, come on guys Granny Reldas probably waiting for us". I pulled Daphne and Red out of the arcade with Puck following close behind the whole way to the coffee shop and the drive home was filled with Daphne and Red's giggling about 'Puckabrina' and how awesome it is that we have a nickname. In the car I leaned over towards Puck who was sitting by me and whispered "you know were going to hear about this for the rest of eternity"? "yea I know" was his only response well this is going to be fun!


End file.
